


Mirror Mirror on the Walls - Side Stories

by To_Shiki



Series: Mirror Mirror on the Walls [3]
Category: Jrock, S.K.I.N.
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, alllll the side stories!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_Shiki/pseuds/To_Shiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says - a collection of the side stories to a fic that is no where near finished.  Some may not be in chronological order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Going Home

~Going Home~

“Kami?  You okay down there?”  Gackt glanced down at the compact mirror cradled in his hands.  He had to whisper his question because of all the other passengers on the plane.  Some were already looking at him strangely.  He hoped to whatever god or goddess was held a shred of compassion for weary musicians that no one recognized him.

“I’m fine,” the deceased drummer whispered back.  “It’s a little tight, but I’ll manage.”  Both of his hands braced himself on the sides of the tiny mirror when the little girl sitting next to his friend bumped his shoulder.  “It seems like it will be a long flight,” he sighed.

Gackt nodded miserably and tilted the mirror to his left and slightly up, away from prying eyes.  This gave Kami a perfect view outside the window at the sunrise.  He hummed pleased that he was able to watch as the magnificent colors flooding the scattered clouds.

When hearing that the plane was about to take off, both men tensed, prepared for the sudden change in altitude.  Once the plane leveled out and the passengers were allowed to get up the vocalist glanced at the woman and child sitting next to him out of the corner of his eye.  The mother had gotten up and was walking around somewhere while the child…

Was looking right at the mirror in his hands.

“Whacha got there, mister?” she asked him.  She appeared to be only five or six.  Her blond curls and baby blue eyes distracted him for a moment.  “Hey, mister.  I asked whacha got in your hands?  It is a secret?”

“Hmm?”  Gackt shook his head and smiled at the little girl.  “Yes, it is.  Would you like to know my secret?”  His English still wasn’t the best in the world, but this child seemed to have no problem understanding him.  She nodded her head, curls bouncing.  He leaned in and whispered; “Now you can’t tell anyone else my secret okay?”

When she nodded her head again, nearly nailing him in the eye with her hair, he told her.  “This is a magic mirror.”  He turned it so that she could see Kami.  “It lets me see and talk with one of my friends.”

“Ohhhh!”  Her eyes lit up when the ex-drummer waved at her.  She giggled and waved back at him shyly.  Blue eyes looked up at Gackt.  “But why’s he in the mirror?”  She returned her gaze to Kami and asked him the same question.

“Because he wanted to come with me but didn’t have the money.  So he jumped into the mirror.”  Kami laughed at the answer.  When she asked if that was true or not he nodded his head.

“Yes, it is.  I’m a little low on money right now so my friend here was nice enough to let me come along this way.  It’s a little cramped in here, since the mirror’s so small.  But I wanted to meet his family and this was the only way we could afford to do so.”  Kami’s English was just as good as Gackt’s since hidè would constantly make him talk to him and Yoshiki in English “just in case”.

“You’re family’s in Japan, too, mister?  So’s mine.  My daddy’s in the army and he’s living at one of the bases there.  I forget which one but mommy said that we’re going to go see him.  It’s because she has a surprise for him.”  The little girl babbled without letting Gackt do more than smile and nod and hope that he understood everything that she said.  “She’s going to tell him,” she lowered her voice and leaned in with a hand to her mouth, “she’s going to tell daddy that I’m going to have a little brother or sister soon.  I’m going to be a big sister!” she whispered excitedly.

“Megan!  Are you bothering that man?”

The two looked over with identical deer in the headlights expressions.  The little girl, Megan, had the decency to look slightly ashamed while Gackt smiled charmingly at her mother.

“No, ma’am, she’s not.  We’re just talking.”  He made sure that she couldn’t see what he was holding in his hands.

“Mommy!  Mommy, guess what?  He’s got a magic mirror!”

Both adults cringed at how loudly she announced that.

“Shhh!  Remember that’s a secret!”  Gackt silently hoped that the mother wouldn’t take her child seriously.

He felt a trickle of sweat run down the side of his face when the older female remained silent.  She sat down next to her daughter and smiled at her.  “Oh really?”  She looked over at him and winked.  “But what’s this about him saying it’s a secret, Megsters?  You aren’t telling everyone’s secrets now are you?  I might have to tell daddy!  Then we’ll keep our secrets from you.”

Megan gasped and shut her mouth, miming the motion of zipping her lips closed.  She faced the back of the seat in front of her and hummed nursery rhymes.  Her mom pulled the tray down in front of her and laid the coloring book and crayons that she had retrieved on top.  Megan, forgetting that her lips were sealed, squealed and began coloring.

“I’m sorry about that, sir.”

Gackt merely smile again and shook his head.  “That’s alright.  It helped pass the time.”

~*~G~*~A~*~C~*~K~*~T~*~

“Byebye, mister!  Don’t worry!  I won’t tell anyone about your magic mirror!”  Megan yelled out to Gackt from across the way.  She and her mother had their luggage in hand when she had turned and waved bye to the vocalist.

He waved back before making a shushing motion.  She giggled and slapped her hand over her mouth, muffling the giggles.  He smiled to both women and flung his carryon over his shoulder and headed out of the terminal.  The mirror with Kami in was safely tucked away in the inside breast pocket of his suit jacket.  Before he stepped outside he placed his trademark sunglasses over his eyes.

He scanned the crowd of people waiting to pick up their loved ones.  Down the way, an ear-piercing shriek made him turn his head to the right.  Not more than twenty yards away was Megan being tossed up in the air by a man dressed all in fatigues.  Her mother stood by, barely concealed worry on her face as she watched her husband catch their daughter.

“Oi!”

Gackt faced forward again and saw Chacha and You leaning against a taxi.  They grinned and waved him over.  He trudged up to them and embraced each of them in a tight bear hug.  You took his bag from him and opened the door so first Chacha then Gackt could get in.  Once they were both seated he shoved his way in, forcing Gackt to squish against them.

Only when the vehicle was in motion did either of them start talking to him.  They passed the time asking him random questions about S.K.I.N., the members, life in L.A., and his flight.  He answered all of them as honestly as he could, leaving out the parts about hidè and Kami.  That was something best discussed in the privacy of their own home.

As the taxi pulled onto the street, he grinned and put his hand over the spot where Kami was resting, waiting to be pulled out and shown to two of the men he considered more than just lovers.  He waited until they were inside, changed and relaxing on the couch, TV on but not really watching it.  Chacha was sitting to his left, one leg crossed over the other with music sheets in hand.  You was laying with his legs curled up and head resting in Gackt’s lap, hands curled around and over Gackt’s knee.

Gackt had one hand combing through You’s hair.  The other reached into the pocket of his lounge pants and firmly grasped the mirror.  Slowly he pulled it out.  He was having last minute doubts about showing them Kami.  Miyavi’s and Sugizo’s bad reactions flashing through his mind almost made him shove the mirror as far down into his pocket as possible.

But then he remembered back when he first created Job and how both of his then band mates had commented on how much they wish they could have met Kami and he strengthened his resolve.

“I have someone I want you two to meet,” he said as he pulled out the mirror and held it so that both men could see.  “Chacha, You, meet Kami.”

 


	2. Prom Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna's date shows up to take her to Prom. Her daddy and Uncles are very curious as to who he could be.

~Prom Night~

10 years later…

Miyavi sighed as he went to answer the door.  Sugizo and Kami were upstairs helping Luna get ready while hidè, Gackt, Yoshiki, and he were in the living room relaxing.  They had all voted for Miyavi to get the door since he was the youngest.

He stood in front of the door trying to wipe the smirk off his face.   He let the person on the other side knock again before opening it.

“Ummmm.  Hi.  I’m here to pick up Luna.  Is she ready?” the young man nervously asked him.

Miyavi leaned against the doorframe.  “And you are…?”  He crossed his arms as the young man shifted his weight from foot to foot.

“I’m…I’m Michael Doubtfire.  Sir.  Are you her father?”  Poor Michael tugged at the collar of his shirt.  He didn’t know what to expect since all Luna had told him about coming over was ‘be careful’.  He mentally thanked Luna for all the help that was.

Miyavi nearly doubled over half laughing and half wanting to cry.  Did he really look old enough to be Luna-chan’s father?  It took him a second to straighten himself but when he did he allowed Michael into the house.  He left him standing at the foot of the stairs while he walked into the living room and announced:

“Luna-chan’s date is here.”

Immediately all the men in the living room stood and quickly walked into the foyer of the house to meet this ‘handsome devil’ their little girl had gone on and on about all week.  They all stood a good ways away from him as they gave him the once over.

He was a good height of five eight with dark brown hair to the middle of his back.  He had it combed back and held in place with a strap of black leather.  His suit looked like it came out of one of Mana’s Bibles and was neatly pressed without a speck of dirt on it.  His shoes even shone in the overhead lighting.  In his hands he held a simple corsage of two rose buds, one white and one pink surrounded by deep green leaves and a few sprigs of baby’s breath.

It shook slightly in his hands.

“So you’re Luna-chan’s Michael, eh?” hidè walked up to him and put his arm around Michael’s shoulders.  “Now you’re gonna treat our little girl right, yeah?  You know the rules, boy.  No touching below the waist, no groping, making out, or otherwise traumatizing our baby girl…”

“Unca Hidèto!”

They all turned to stare at Luna standing at the top of the stairs.  Hidè let go of her date with a sheepish smile as she walked carefully towards them, her father and Uncle Kami behind her.

Her dress matched his suit perfectly since they both had them designed by Mana himself.  Michael had even called the man and told him what kind of corsage he was giving her so that everything matched perfectly.

“Really, Uncle.  Stop trying to take daddy’s job from him.  You’re the uncle so you just stand back there with the rest of them and look threatening.  Daddy has to give him the speech,” she scolded her uncle as she linked arms with her date.  She winked up at him in hopes of relieving some of the tremors running through his body.

Sugizo sighed and linked his arm through Michael’s free arm.  “Luna-chan, go stand with your uncles so they can get a better look at you.  Michael and I need to have a few words.”  He then steered the younger man to the side.  He removed his arm from Michael’s and flung it over his shoulders much like what hidè had done moments ago.  They both watched as Luna twirled around so that her uncles could get a better look at the dress.

Sugizo leaned in and whispered into Michael’s ear.  “That’s my little girl over there.  Her mother left her in my care.  I refuse to let anything bad happen to her.  You hurt her…in ANY way…and you’ll not only have me to deal with but all five of those men standing over there as well.”  He pulled away and slapped Michael on the back a little too hard.  On accident of course.  “Other than that, I hope you two have a great time at the prom and make sure she’s home by midnight or you’ll turn into something ugly.  Got me?”

Michael gulped.  “ye-yes sir.”  He walked quickly over to Luna and gently took her hand in his.  Without saying a word he nodded to her uncles and father before ushering her out the door.  He glanced back while helping her in his car.

And wished that he hadn’t.

Three of the men were standing with their fists cradled in hand and grinning like mad while the others had disapproving frowns.

“I don’t know if I’m going to survive tonight, baby,” he whispered to her once he was in the car.


	3. Sitting by the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet night in.

~Sitting by the Fire~

Winter time in Tokyo was much better than in LA.  At least that’s what hidè thought as he stood by the window watching the huge fluffy snowflakes drift down.  He leaned forward resting his forehead and palms against the chilled glass.  A tiny smiled tugged at his lips.

It has been several month since he and Kami had been pulled out of the mirrors, out of their spiritual forms, and given their human bodies back.  While they had been able to touch things, touch their lovers, they couldn’t _feel_ anything.  There was no sensation but pressure.  Now here they were out in the real world again with different hair styles, different ways of dressing and speaking.  Here they were…

Alive.

Hidè turned around and rested his back against the window ledge.  He crossed his arms as he took in the scene in the living room.

Kami was sitting in the recliner with Luna in his lap.  She was holding her cup of hot cocoa with both hands.  Kami held a book full of fairy tales from some man named Hans Christian Anderson.  The little girl had demanded a story before going to bed.  Since Kami was the only one not occupied by something he was ‘volunteered’ for the task.

Hidè didn’t do it because at first he was too busy helping Sugizo and Gackt on the sofa writing lyrics and scores for SKIN.  There were several crumpled up sheets of paper all over the floor.  He and Sugizo did try to toss them into the fireplace from where they were sitting, a good 20 feet away, but Gackt’s warning of just what Yoshiki would do to them if they happened to burn his house down stopped them.

Taking a break from those two he stood and walked over to the window to enjoy the fresh white snow on the ground.  The glittering had caught his eye and the restlessness from sitting too long aided in his decision to move a bit.  Movement to his left shifted his gaze that way.

On the floor close to the fireplace were Miyavi and Yoshiki.  The youngest was sitting crossed legged and hunched over with Yoshiki’s head in his lap, idly playing with his hair.  His thin white sleeveless showed off several tattoos as well as his bony spine.  Not for the first time did hidè think of fattening that boy up.  His eyes landed on Yoshiki and his smile grew.

His lover and best friend had his eyes closed, eyelashes nearly touching his cheeks.  His arms lay on his stomach lightly holding onto Miyavi’s free hand.  His entire form radiated contentment.  His breathing was even slow, a sure sign that he had fallen asleep.  Hidè walked over to the two and sat down beside Miyavi wrapping an arm around his shoulders.  He placed a kiss upon Miyavi’s temple in a silent thank you.

At first hidè was quite jealous when he could actually be with Yoshiki and Miyavi was always there, arms wrapped around Yoshiki’s waist possessively.  But now…now after the shock of living again and being around the others he learned that Miyavi was just as jealous of him.  He was surprised to find out that Kami had been the same way with sharing Gackt.  It took them a while but they were able to sort things out between the six of them.

And hidè thanked his lucky stars for it since it enabled them to have peaceful nights like this.


	4. Being Sick Sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fun part of being a writer is that you can channel how you're feeling to your writing. I was sick as well as my roommate so I wrote this to feel better.

~Being Sick Sucks~

“hey, Luna-loo.  How’re you feelin’?” Gackt inquired as he quietly walked into Luna’s bedroom.

The young girl in question has been bedridden for the past several days thanks to one of her playmates, Michael, from daycare.  The boy had been dropped off with the beginnings of the cold and had promptly given it to nearly half the children attending that day.  Michael, being the little boy that he was, was quite proud of himself.  His big brother’s high five when he came to pick him up didn’t help matters.

“hi, unca gaku,” she sniffled, rubbing a crumpled Kleenex against her nose.  “’m ‘kay.”  She watched as her uncle came and knelt down beside her bed.  He rested a large hand against her forehead.  A couple small coughs erupted from her as he took her temperature.

“Well, you’re not any hotter than you were earlier.  You ready for more medicine?”  He knew that asking would warrant her shaking her head and refusing the thick red syrup but he had several cards up his sleeve to convince her.

Just as he thought she shook her head no and tried to bury herself underneath the covers.  With a sigh he picked her up, blankets and all, and sat down on her bed.  He cradled her close and whispered, “please?  I have your book of fairy tales with me.  I’ll read to you if you take your medicine.”

A muffled, “How many?” was heard through the comforter.

“As many as you desire, princess.”  He pressed his forehead on her covered head.  “Pretty please?”

Several seconds passed before Luna struggled to free herself enough to take her medicine.  Gackt helped her with removing the thick blanket having already measured out her cough syrup.  He picked up the plastic cup and held it up to her lips.  She freed a hand to plug her nose and took a deep breath before accepting the red liquid.  They both grimaced as she swallowed it quickly.

Not even plugging your nose to change the flavor made it any better.

“Yuck! *cough*  They need to make that stuff taste better!” she fairly whined as Gackt rearranged himself on her bed.

He propped some pillows against the headboard and leaned back, resettling Luna on his lap.  Reaching over to the bedside table he managed to grab her worn down book without jostling her.  “What would you like to hear first, princess?”  He had the book opened to the list of fairy tales awaiting her decision.

“The Princess and the Pea!”  She pulled her hand back into the warmth of her blanket.

“Alrighty, then.”  He flipped to the correct page.  “Here we go.  ‘Once upon a time there was a prince who wanted to marry a princess, but she would have to be a real one.  He traveled…’”

Luna snuggled down into her cocoon and sighed.  She closed her eyes as her uncle continued to read quietly.

~*~S~*~K~*~I~*~N~*~

Just down the hall from Luna’s room laid Yoshiki in his own bed.  The eldest of the group was suffering from an ulcer brought on by too much stress and consumption of aspirin.

He lay curled up under the covers with both arms firmly wrapped around his midsection.  Sugizo had gone out to get the medicine that was prescribed from the doctor’s visit.  Kami was at the grocery store buying food from a list provided by the nurse and hidè and Miyavi were lying on either side of Yoshiki trying to comfort him.  Both of them took turns stroking his hair or parts of him they could reach and whispering nonsense to him.

The whole day had started with Luna-chan’s daycare calling Yoshiki since Sugizo’s phone was off in the recording studio.  He had gone over himself to pick her up when a migraine had hit just as he was putting her to bed.  Since headaches and migraines were a daily occurrence he did the same thing he does every day and took three aspirin to kill the hammering, blinding pain as quickly as possible.

By the time he had arrived back at the studio it felt like he had swallowed tiny knives instead of painkillers.  He had ignored it until lunchtime.  It could have just been pain brought on from missing lunch, right?  Well, that’s what he had thought at the time.  After vomiting up both lunch and blood he quietly excused himself from work and went to a small clinic nearby.

The aspirin along with his high stress level and even his smoking played a role in the development of a gastric ulcer.  The doctor looked at him sternly and informed him that things would have to change unless he wanted to find himself under a knife to fix the problem.

The smoking would have to be cut back or even stopped all together.  It didn’t necessarily cause the ulcer but it certainly doesn’t help matters.  His eating habits needed to be improved on.  No more spicy foods, no more greasy foods.  Only bland, borings foods for a while so that his stomach could repair itself with the help of the medication prescribed.  Lastly, the doctor had stressed, he was to reduce the number of hours he was already working.  Stress causes the stomach to release more acid which in turn eats away faster at the lining.

In his head Yoshiki thought of all that was going on with S.K.I.N., X Japan, and all the other bands he produced and mentally laughed at the doctor.  There was no way in hell he was going to cut back on anything.

Lying in bed in pain from the acid eating away at his stomach caused him to rethink everything the doctor had told him.  He prayed that Sugizo returned quickly with the medication.  Unlike Luna he didn’t care what the drug tasted like whether in a pill or liquid form so long as it worked.  For now all he could do was lay there with both of his lovers on either side and focus on them instead of the pain.

It worked on and off.  Small pangs of white hot pain would cause him to occasionally twitch.  When that happened both men would press closer, hands stroking wherever they could soothingly.  Lips found their way across bared flesh.

Twenty minutes later they heard the front door open followed quickly by footsteps coming up the stairs.  Within seconds Sugizo was at the bedside leaning over Miyavi with a glass of water and a small yellow tablet in his hands.

Yoshiki stared at it, realizing that to take it without choking he’d have to sit up.  A thought that did not bode well with him or his stomach.  He felt hands wrap around his waist from behind and gently lift him up high enough that he could take both items from Sugizo and swallow them, practically gulping the water down.

Sugizo stayed long enough to watch the two settle Yoshiki back down before going down the hallway to check on his daughter.  The only reason why he’d gone to get the prescription filled was so that he could talk to the pharmacist on duty about how to best treat a cold.  After being reassured that rest and nasty tasting cough syrup would do the trick he felt much better and didn’t want to maim the little boy who gave her the cold.

Entering her room he couldn’t help but smile.

Luna was all wrapped up in her brightly colored blanket with just her head showing.  She was sound asleep, a cough here and there making her face scrunch up as her sleep was disturbed.  Gackt had both arms securely holding her in place.  One knee was bent, the foot resting on the bed to help keep her upright while the other leg was stretched out in front of them.  He had his head tilted back against the wall, eyes closed and mouth slightly open.  A small snore made him chuckle before going over to the two sleeping beauties.

He bent down and picked up the discarded book that had found its way onto the floor.  The guitarist figured it had probably been on Gackt’s lap and had slipped off the bed.  He silently placed it on the bedside table before walking over to the other side of the bed.  He climbed onto the bed and placed an arm around the slumbering vocalist’s shoulders.  The move caused both man and child to lean towards him.  When Gackt appeared to awaken Sugizo quickly began singing to them in a low voice, one sure to put them both back to sleep.

~*~S~*~K~*~I~*~N~*~

When Kami returned home from his trip to the grocery store he was surprised at how quiet the house was.  He put the perishable food, milk, ice cream, and the like, away first.  The rest he left out on the kitchen counter so that he could go investigate this strange phenomenon.  It was only at night that the house was truly this silent.

A glance into Luna’s room showed the little girl and the vocalist sound asleep with the guitarist not far behind.  He smiled and headed into the master bedroom.  Both Miyavi and Yoshiki were sound asleep as well.  Only hidè remained awake to watch over both of them.

“Come nap with us?”

He turned his head in hidè’s direction.  The ‘oldest’ of the group held out a hand in Kami’s direction.  The drummer was slightly torn on what to do.  There were still groceries downstairs to put away.  Gackt was just down the hallway.  But there wasn’t enough room on the bed and there was no way he was going to kick either man out of the bed.  And…

He shrugged and took hidè’s hand, allowing himself to be tugged onto the bed.  He laid a kiss on each slumbering musicians’ foreheads before giving hidè a lingering kiss of his own right on the lips.  Hidè gratefully returned the kiss before they both settled in for a nap.

It would take several days for Luna to overcome her cold and several weeks, even months until Yoshiki got over the ulcer.  Thankfully each of them had five very stubborn men to help them get well.


	5. Butterfly Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue only of Luna's wedding day.

~Butterfly Kisses~

“How do I look, daddy?”

“Like an angel, as always.”

“Well, you’re no help!”

“I have a question for you.”

“What is it, daddy?”

“Why?”

“What?”

“Why him?  This…boy…has been nothing but trouble.  He got you sick when you were little.  He dragged you to all those freaky clubs and he even brought you home late from Prom!”

“We were only ten minutes late, daddy.  What about you?  Why did you choose my Uncles?”

“That’s different.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Knock, knock.  May I enter, Luna-loo?”

“Come in, Uncle Gackt!  Maybe you can talk some sense into daddy!”

“Ah!  You look gorgeous, Luna!  Are you ready?”

“Ye-No.  Yes.  I’m ready.  Is everyone else ready?”

“Yup.  We’re all just waiting on the two of you.”

“Alright, daddy.  …It’s time.”

“Give us a sec, Gaku?”

“Sure.”

“Please don’t sigh like that, daddy.  Today’s supposed to be a happy day.”

“I know.  I just…feel like I’m losing you.”

“You aren’t.  I’ll always be your little girl.”

“I’m glad that you waited to make sure he was the one.”

“Me, too.  Now walk me down the aisle and try NOT to glare at him.  It was bad enough at rehearsal.”

“I’ll try, Luna.”

“Take me to my future husband, daddy.”


	6. "Ummmm.  No."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, little boy,” hidè called.  
> “You wanna come sit on daddy’s lap?” Sugizo finished. He patted his thigh in invitation.

“Ummm.  No.”

Yoshiki walked down the hallway, hands full of contracts and what not he’d had the newest addition to his studio sign.  The cell phone in his back pocket once again vibrated and rang out annoyingly loud the annoying American pop song Kami had set it to.  The pianist shook his head.  That man had everyone fooled.  He was just as bad as hidè and miyavi.

The phone stopped just as he reached an open door leading to one of the many recording areas.    Familiar voices within animatedly conversing made him grin as he approached the door.  The greeting he’d prepared died on his lips as he observed the three men.

Sugizo, Miyavi, and hidè were all sitting on stools in a semi-ciricle with their beloved guitars resting on their laps.  Yoshiki couldn’t make out what they were saying but the way they were moving their hands would have been deemed obscene if done at Luna’s school.  They certainly didn’t do anything for the pants he was wearing.  Why’d he pick tight jeans today is something he’ll wonder for the rest of his life.

Conversation died quickly when they realized he was in the doorway.  They all instantly roze, Miyavi and Sugizo with matching hand gestures while hidè had his halfway through forming another.  All three men stared first at the obviously aroused drummer before following his line of sight to their hands. 

Hidè was the first in figuring out what was going on in his lover’s mind by sheer knowledge of the man himself.  A huge lecherous grin spread quickly from him to the other two when he wiggled his eyebrows at them.  He motioned with his head to Yoshiki and they nodded.

“Hey, little boy,” hidè called.

“You wanna come sit on daddy’s lap?” Sugizo finished.  He patted his thigh in invitation.

An award of the higest honor should have been given to the drummer when he didn’t immediately go to the three sexy men.  He took one step closer to them before stopping.  When their grins fell he pulled three steps away and shook his head.

“Ummm.  No.”  He quickly turned to walk away.  In his mind he counted, “One…Two…Thr-“

“What the hell, Yo-chan?!”

With that as his only warning he sprinted down the hallway.  As well as he could with a hard on.  Three sets of heavy footsteps followed.

He led them on a merry chase throughout the studio.  It was testament to how often this happens when several of his employees merely moved out of their way without even twitching an eye to watch four grown men chase each other around like five year olds.

The newer employees were quickly pulled out of the way before they could even process the danger they would have been in.  They had no qualms staring wide-eyed at their usually cranky, perfectionist boss was being playful just baffled them.

Their chase lead them past several rooms, including the one where Gackt and Kami were busy recording lyrics and drums to be sent to Mana for his newest CD.  It lasted for all of five minutes before they finally decided to split up.  Miyavi put on a burst of speed and managed to tackle Yoshiki.  They both wound up on the floor half out of Yoshiki’s office.  His forgotten paperwork fluttered down around them.  The two older guitarists caught up and grabbed his arms and legs to carry him into his office.  The door slammed shut behind them.  With a click the lock was turned and the outside world ignored.

His secretary merely rolled her eyes as she walked over to pick up what papers she could.  All was placed on her desk before she grabbed a sign out of the top right hand drawer of her desk.  Walking back to the office door she hung the “Do Not Disturb” sign she had taken from her last hotel stay.  It was printed in ten different languages so most people here should be able to figure out what’s going on if they somehow get past her.

Not as if it wouldn’t be obvious with all the moaning and thumping leaking through the walls.  Somehow all the memos he sends her to get the office soundproofed keep disappearing from her inbox.  She settled down at her desk smiling.  _How unfortunate._  


	7. Missing scene - hidè/Kami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing scene from when Sugizo sees hidè in the mirror. Requested smut of hidè and Kami and this is how it turned out.

“hidè.”

“So much…blood.”

“hidè!”

“So muummph!”

The startled man pushed Kami off of him.  His eyes were as round as saucers as he stared at the ex-drummer.  “What the hell, Kami?”

Kami stared at hidè a frown marring his handsome face.  “It’s about time you focused.  I’ve been calling your name for the past several minutes!”  He approached the other man cupped his face in his hands.  “Sugizo is going to be okay.  Do you understand me?  He’ll be just fine.  Yoshiki got there in time and so did the paramedics.”  He made sure that hidè was looking him right in the eyes when he spoke.  “He.  Will.  Be.  Fine.”

A weight seemed to lift itself from hidè’s shoulders.  The dead guitarist did the first thing that came to mind when the euphoric sensation spread throughout his body.

One hand grabbed Kami around the waist while the other grasped both of Kami’s hands and held them above their heads.  He nudged the other man backwards until the backs of his knees came in contact with the bed.  The two fell, both laughing nearly hysterically as they landed.  Kami tilted his head up so that he could resume the kiss hidè had started.

‘The one good thing about being dead,’ Kami thought, ‘is that it’s so much easier to remove your clothes.’  Within the blink of an eye both men were completely naked.

Kami allowed hidè to top him, running his hands through the dark pink and black hair.  He spread his legs to give hidè more room to settle down between them.  Hidè laid down on top of the prone drummer.  He kissed and licked his way down Kami’s face and neck.  For a second he paused, sucking hard on the area directly over the pulse point.  He snickered quietly at Kami’s startled gasp.

“You shouldn’t sound so surprised, Kami-ch~an!  I always do that just to hear you.”  He left that spot and continued his trip down the firm chest, leaving smaller hickies in his wake.  Hands forever roughened from harsh guitar strings multitasked in both grabbing Kami’s erect member and sticking two wet fingers into the drummer’s ass.

Kami only had a split second to wonder when he had wetted his fingers before hidè found his prostate and pressed firmly on it.  Kami’s back arched off the bed.  He panted as hidè increased the speed in which he pumped his cock.

“Are you ready, Kami-chan?” hidè whispered into Kami’s ear.  “Because I am.”  Without hesitating he removed his fingers and lined his eager cock with Kami’s opening and shoved his way in to the hilt.  Only a few seconds were allowed to pass for them both to get accustomed to the sensation of being filled and being the filler before both men began to move.

Kami grunted and pushed back as hidè withdrew.  “Patience, love.  Patience.” Hidè soothed as he stroked the closest thigh.  He pulled out until just the tip remained inside then slammed back in.  For nearly half an hour he teased the two of them in that manner before finally quickening his pace.

Of course Kami’s threat of leaving and finishing it himself worked wonders.

Kami came first, all of his muscles seizing around hidè’s cock.  Hidè in turn leaned his head onto Kami’s shoulder and thrust in short quick bursts to finish quickly, allowing Kami’s tight channel to milk him for all he was worth.

He collapsed on top of Kami who only had the energy to groan his displeasure.  After several minutes he finally regained enough strength to raise a hand and push hidè over to the side.  He let his hand rest on his stomach, idly tracing designs in the cum left there.

Another hand stopped it and dragged it over to hidè’s lips.  The dead drummer turned his head to catch the sleepy gaze hidè sent him.

“Thanks, Kami-chan,” was all he said before drifting off to sleep, Kami’s cum-covered fingers held close to his chest.

Kami sighed and rolled his eyes.  He had wanted to check on the others after he had calmed hidè down.  But now it seems that it’ll have to wait until tomorrow.

Damn.


	8. Closed Doors Lock out Loved Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for the 4th round - Dinner, Snack, Sofa, and Door

“So, Luna.”

Even as young as she was Luna knew that any sentence that started like that was bad. Especially when it came from her daddy. That usually meant she was in deep shit.

“Yes, daddy?”

The random clinking of silverware against plates and glasses thumping back down on the table broke the prolonged silence as her daddy stared at her. He held his fork in one hand, both hands gathered under his chin propping him up. “So, Luna, I was gathering up the trash, _thanks for the chores, Yoshiki-sama,_ when something fell out. It had your name on it and I was a little curious since there were hearts all over it.”

Luna was not above sinking lower in her chair. She even went so far as to pull out the puppy eyes Uncle Meeves had shown her. Vaguely she noticed that her uncles had stilled. Miyavi had paused so suddenly at the mention of ‘hearts’ that his fork was only halfway out of his mouth. Even hide seemed surprised since he had his glass of water to his lips but hadn’t taken a drink. A tiny line of water trailed its way down his chin onto the table and he didn’t even notice.

It would have been funny if she hadn’t known exactly what that something was.

“It…it was just a letter from a friend,” she stuttered. Really, she could do without this right now. All her friends at school were already teasing her about it. She didn’t need her family in on it, too. “So what movie are we watching after dinner, Uncle hide? It’s your turn to pick.”

Miyavi dropped his fork and put his chin in his hands. “Oh, no, Luna-loo! I want to know now, too!” He leaned forward and made a sad face at her. “Is it from your boyfriend? You should know that if he finds out you threw it away it’ll make him sad.”

“I don’t have a boyfriend!” she exclaimed at the same time that Sugizo, hide, and Yoshiki yelled “BOYFRIEND?!” The youngest of the musicians just leaned back and laughed at the chaos he’d created with one little word.

“Then why did you have a total of 16 of these little…love letters in your trash? All of them from someone named Michael. Please tell me that isn’t the brat that’s caused me so much grief with you.” The guitarist put a hand to his forehead, letting his shoulders sag in resignation of what the answer would be.

“They aren’t love letters! I swear! And why are you reading my stuff, dad?” She stood up and pointed at hide and Miyavi. “I blame you two! You’re being a bad influences on my daddy!” That being said she plopped back down onto her seat mumbling, “and he’s matured since we were six.”

By now both hide and Miyavi were chuckling, Gackt was pretending he wasn’t a part of this family (while secretly hanging on to every word), and Yoshiki and Kami were looking on in amusement at the spectacle of father vs. daughter like it was a tennis match. 

Sugizo looked up at her from where his head rested. “Sweetheart. My beautiful angel. Michael is a boy. He’s a fifteen year old boy. He is _not_ mature at ALL and should not be within a mile of you.” He straightened and began eating again. “Tomorrow I’m taking you to school so I can talk to him.”

“What? Dad, no! You can’t-“

“Finish your dinner and go to your room. We’re watching a horror movie tonight.”

Everyone else followed his example and resumed eating. Dejectedly Luna picked at her food. She chanced a glance at her dad to see if he was joking or not. He had his ‘I’m your father, listen to me roar’ expression on. Next to him hide saw her looking and winked at her. Kami also smiled at her and shook his head telling her that everything would be fine in the morning. Her Uncles would make sure of that.

With that faint glimmer of hope she dug back into her meal so she could go to her room.

Where her cell phone Uncle Yoshiki bought her was hidden. The one with Michael’s name on speed dial 1. Daddy was 2nd. Priorities and all that.

~*~S~*~K~*~I~*~N~*~

The one thing that Luna had learned when she first came to visit her daddy and his friends so long ago was that if the bedroom door was locked…don’t…go…in! She had merely nodded her head not understanding why she couldn’t join the slumber party.

“Why not?” she had asked at breakfast one sunny LA morning.

While Sugizo and Yoshiki were busy choking on coffee and Gackt was quietly snickering into his, Miyavi volunteered an answer.

“Well that’s because it’s an all boys slumber party! You’re a girl and you have…cooties!” He ended it by tickling her right out of her seat.

That was several years ago when she was six.

Now she wondered the darkened hallways of Uncle Yoshiki’s house after a rare nightmare. The men in her life made absolutely sure that her life was as happy as they could possibly make it without completely spoiling her. This nightmare had been the result of her sneaking into the living room and joining the guys in watching Saw IV from behind the sofa.

She was still trying to figure out how six full grown men were able to fit on that sofa. Sure one each sat on the armrests (which Uncle Yoshiki kept telling them not to) but still there were four full grown men squishing onto an area meant for two. She refused to let her mind go in the direction that her classmates had hinted at whenever they found pictures of her dad and uncles online. It had to do with twisting and, and…no!

They had almost discovered her when she couldn’t suppress her gasp in time thought the movie. The things that happened to all those people were so gross and bloody but she just couldn’t look away. Once Uncle Kami, who had been one of the ones on the armrest, looked down but didn’t say anything. Whether he could see her or not he gave no sign.

She stopped at the foot of the stairs that would lead her to the bedrooms and looked up. A passing car blaring music made her jump and put one foot on the first step. ‘I really hope daddy didn’t lock me out,’ she thought. With that in mind she began her climb.

Only a half minute later and two startled jumps because of a squeaky banister later found her right at the top of the stairs. ‘This is ridiculous! I’ve lived her how long and I’m jumping at noises like a five year old!’ A groan echoed off the walls of the hallway. Luna made it in front of her dad’s bedroom in record time. She knocked softly then waited for an answer.

There wasn’t one.

“please, please, please,” she whispered as she grabbed the knob and turned. Seeing as how it was her Uncle Yoshiki’s house the hinges didn’t squeak at all as she pushed the door open. ‘Not locked,’ her mind sang. Quietly she stepped into the room, arms crossed over her chest as her eyes darted around the room. 

No moon lent its light tonight but the outside lights were a good enough substitute. The orange glow made everything give off a surreal aura. If she stared hard enough all of her dad’s knick-knacks looked like they were moving on their own. Her eyes quickly averted themselves to the main attraction of the room.

The bed was empty.

‘Fuck!’

She turned around and left, not even bothering to close the door. An empty bed means he was sleeping with one, or several, of her Uncles. The knock and look inside process was repeated for Uncle Meeves’s room and the one Uncles Gackt and Kami shared. Both of them were empty. All three of the rooms were beyond empty seeing as how the bed sheets were still perfectly smooth.

‘Double fuck,’ she grumbled. ‘Literally.’ That meant they were all in Uncle Yoshiki’s bed. His custom made extra large, extra therapeutic king size bed. That bed could fit ten grown men easily.

Or six overly active men.

Tonight it will hopefully accommodate one terrified-of-the-dark teenager as well.

Turning she slowly shuffled her way down the hallway to Uncle Yoshiki’s bedroom. Even from here she could see that the door was closed. What got her hopes up was the faint line of yellow-white light shining out from beneath. That was a sure sign that _someone_ was still awake. It could also be a sign that they’d fallen asleep working again. But her prayers went out that they were awake and would let her climb into bed with them.

Just as she raised her hand to knock a muffled groan leaked through the wood. The same pitch as before. Now just because she was a teenager with not only family in the public eye but also with the internet, she had a good idea what ( _who_ ) was the cause of the noise. The internet was a much better teacher than her Uncles and dad. “Grows like cabbages, my ass,” she had accused them before running when her daddy started screaming at her about her language and respecting elders.

Even knowing what she did about the six of them, she still crossed her fingers before turning the knob.

Locked.

It…was locked. That means they were doing exactly what she had thought they were doing instead of something nice and innocent, like _sleeping_ , so she could join them. It was very tempting to scream and slam her head on the door like she’d done when she was younger. Knowing that they don’t get much time together like this like they used to kept her from reverting back to being five. 

A gasp had her shuffling her way back down the hallway. She paused in front of the stairway. To go back down into her room or…?

Ten steps away took her back to her dad’s bedroom. Eyes stared straight ahead, locked onto the bed. They didn’t dart back and forth to watch the room’s glowing ornaments move around like earlier. Her eyes remained glued to the pillows at the head of the bed. More specifically the one with the pillowcase she made in home ec class back in 7th grade. It had the names of her whole family embroidered on the top.

She crawled her way up the bed with her sight locked onto that one pillow. Reaching her goal she curled up on her side, decorated pillow clutched t her chest. A deep breath allowed the scent of her dad, his shampoo and cologne and of _dad_ and _safety_ straight into her lungs.

She closed her eyes, pretending that her dad was there with her, his arms wrapped around her. She didn’t bother with blankets or making sure that her head was on the other pillows. This one pillow was enough. Her cheek rubbed against someone’s name, her dad’s maybe, as she curled around it.

It was only five hours until dawn. She could wait that long until her daddy would have to come back for the new day’s clothes. Then he’d be in here holding her and telling her everything would be okay.

She could wait that long.

    


End file.
